


Harry Potter Kills Dolores Umbridge

by Roff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff
Summary: Harry accidentally kills Umbridge during a confrontation while serving detention.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Harry Potter Kills Dolores Umbridge

**Harry Potter Kills Dolores Umbridge  
**

_That’s right folks. You read it right here on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry Potter, our troubled hero, has admitted to killing Dolores Umbridge, the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Madam Umbridge was recently serving in a special capacity at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

_Harry Potter, fifth year, was put in detention with Madam Umbridge during the first week of the semester. During that detention where Madam Umbridge simply had Mr. Potter write lines as part of his punishment, a battle with wands occurred and Madam Umbridge was killed in the exchange. The only ones in the office at the time were Madam Umbridge and Harry Potter._

_We know Harry Potter has his issues, but isn’t this going too far? Is there any doubt now about his mental problems? He still insists that You-Know-Who has miraculously returned from the dead. How can it be okay to kill one of your professors simply for putting you in detention?_

_The trial will be held in one month at the Ministry in courtroom 10, but get this, Harry Potter is still attending school at Hogwarts. He wasn’t even arrested for what he did. Tell me what is wrong with this picture._

_Eduardus Lima, reporter  
Daily Prophet_

oOo

Ever since I had my first detention with Umbridge and accidentally killed her defending myself, the Daily Prophet and others had ramped up their abuse. They had already been accusing Dumbledore and me of being crazy since we refused to back down on our claim that Voldemort was back.

I didn’t think it could get any worse but boy was I wrong. I was receiving tons of mail and howlers from people I didn’t even know, plus the whole school seemed to be turning against me as well. The Hogwarts rumor mill was in full swing. There was no doubt nearly everyone was happy Umbridge was gone, but they couldn’t get past the fact I killed her.

Even most of the people who have known me since my first year were looking at me strangely like I was going to go crazy and kill them too any second.

I had taken to spending a lot of time alone. I ended up bonding with the house elf Dobby (it was his biggest desire to be my elf) who showed me where the Room of Requirement was. I then moved in there with Dobby’s help. I used it for everything, but what I liked the most was what it provided for me so I could work on my spell work and defense.

Anything I wanted to study or if I needed exercise, the room provided and Dobby made sure I was fed properly and at the right times.

Over the month before the trial, I had very little contact with anyone save going to my classes. I ended up dropping Divination so I could do more special study on my own. I started with Ancient Runes and later added Arithmancy when I found out it helped with spell creation.

The room could also do time compression so I took advantage of it and learned as much as I could. The room also provided portraits of past professors who were able to teach me in their mastered subject. I was hoping to get my OWLs in Runes and Arithmancy at the end of this year if at all possible, using the time compression.

I was visited again by Madam Bones after just a few days. She was there after the accident and investigated everything with some aurors. Now, she was telling me about the upcoming trial and even though it was self-defense and an accident, it would be a good idea to hire a lawyer to present the case in the best way possible, she advised.

I didn’t know any lawyers so my godfather, Sirius, hooked me up. The lawyer he recommended was his cousin Andromeda Tonks, mother of Nymphadora Tonks the auror. Sirius said he would even pay for her services. She came to the school on the following Saturday so she could meet with me and start building our case.

She had myself and Dumbledore give her memories from that night and assured us both she would take care of everything at the trial.

Meanwhile, I went back to work and tried not to worry about the upcoming trial. I liked Andi, she insisted I call her that, and I trusted her. She said she would take care of everything at the trial so I was going to leave it in her capable hands.

In all the extra studying I was doing in the Room of Requirement, I also studied more on some of my current subjects such as Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, getting myself ahead of the class. The portrait professors were far better in teaching potions than Snape ever hoped to be so I learned quickly and even was moving at a much faster pace through the fifth year curriculum.

My professors were noticing a marked improvement from me in all my classes. Hermione was trying to get back in my good graces if only to find out how I was doing so much better, even beating her at times, but she had abandoned me and took Ron’s side when he and the school turned on me.

She seemed to think it impossible that a teacher would attack me in the school. How she thought I could murder someone in cold blood was beyond me. I finally decided that I just wasn’t interested anymore. I was tired of people’s fickle loyalty and falsely accusing me with no evidence to support their claims.

This was the second professor, who was also the second Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I killed accidentally at Hogwarts. In my first year, I killed Professor Quirrell who was trying to kill me at the time. How was I to know that just touching Quirrell with my bare hands would make him turn into ash? Did I mention he was trying to choke me to death at the time?

My second year Defense professor, Professor Lockhart, tried to kill me too, along with Ron. He failed but at least he lived, even though his mind was completely obliviated, by himself no less.

Third year wasn’t much better with the Dementors trying to kill me and my godfather. The Defense professor was better, but even he forgot to take his wolfsbane potion once and turned into a werewolf in front of my eyes.

Fourth year, our Defense professor was a Death Eater. Did he try to kill me, too? You bet he did. That was right after Voldemort used my blood in a ritual to restore him to a body. I managed to escape but my Death Eater Defense professor was trying to finish me off for his master. Dumbledore stopped him and Minister Fudge had him kissed by a dementor. He became another dead Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. At least I wasn’t the one that killed him.

Now, I had killed my fifth year Defense professor who was also attacking me. I’m not sure if she wanted to kill me but I was defending myself and it was an accident that actually killed her.

When would all this end?

I didn’t need my friends turning on me, I needed them to support me in my time of need. But just like in the past, they chose to turn against me. It was becoming quite common and I was sick of it. They probably would have turned against me less if it weren’t for the Daily Prophet articles. However, I can’t help anyone stupid enough to believe them.

How can they just take their word for it when the paper offers no evidence for what they are slandering me about? Now that takes some real stupidity.

And where were the professors in all this? Completely silent. No one stood up for me. Not one.

I decided that I could stay in the Room of Requirement all year long. I didn’t need them. I would learn more and learn faster, especially with the time compression.

Before I knew it, it was time for my trial.

Dumbledore and I met Andi at the Ministry on that day. She seemed to have all her ducks in a row and exuded confidence. Her husband Ted Tonks was with her, providing extra counsel if she needed it. He was a lawyer too but handled more Muggle cases for the firm since he was Muggleborn.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks provided escort for us to the courtroom. Tonks, of course, hugged her mum and dad when she met up with us.

It was weird being back in the same courtroom where they tried to railroad me after the dementor incident with my cousin Dudley in August. It felt different this time though. I had a confident lawyer on my side, no make that two confident lawyers, and I had a feeling they had a well thought out case for the Wizengamot today.

Due to the time compression, I had spent more than a month since I killed Umbridge coming to terms with it. A couple of the portraits helping me with my studies really helped me see where it wasn’t my fault.

They explained that given the behavior by Umbridge, it was not so unexpected to think that she would gladly have killed me, if she thought she could get away with it. She was an evil witch and she got what she deserved.

I learned more about the horrible things she had done while serving as the Undersecretary. Remus and Sirius told me many things about her and what she did, the laws she tried to get passed. That caused me to question the woman’s sanity and common sense.

I’ll admit I was a little anxious since I was the one on trial, but deep down I believed I had a good bit of confidence about this. It also helped that Andi, Ted, and even Dumbledore just exuded it.

Dumbledore was typically the Chief Warlock who ran the Wizengamot, but since he was serving as a witness for the defense, he had stepped down temporarily just for this trial. Another Wizengamot member who looked as old as Dumbledore was running the show today. His last name was Abbot. I wondered if he was related to Hannah.

When I saw there wasn’t a real prosecuting attorney presenting the case against me, I was wondering how this worked in the magical world. I assumed there were times when two lawyers duked it out over a case, so to speak. However, today Madam Bones was presenting the case as it stands with no evidence presented yet. She was just setting it up, you might say, before turning it over to Andi.

“Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, I, Madam Amelia Bones, present before you a case involving Madam Dolores Umbridge, deceased, and Mr. Harry James Potter who is represented by the Tonks law firm. He is being represented by Madam Tonks who is serving as Mr. Potter’s main lawyer.

“It was brought to my attention on the evening of September sixth of this year that Dolores Jane Umbridge had been killed in her Hogwarts professor’s office by Harry James Potter who was serving a detention after only his first class with the professor.

“I immediately contacted the aurors I needed to accompany me where we took the floo to the headmaster’s office and then inspected Madam Umbridge’s office where her body was laying. The desk she used was blown completely apart and many of the pieces of wood from the desk had pierced her body many times in the explosion.

“Some large pieces hit her in vital areas, such as the center of her chest and neck. That is the most likely cause of her demise.

“I will turn the floor over to Madam Tonks now so she can present her case and call witnesses. We reserve the right to question those witnesses ourselves should the need arise and question any evidence presented, if that is also necessary.

“Thank you,” Madam Bones said that then sat down.

Andi stood and crossed to the middle of the floor. She paused a second then started speaking.

“Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, I, Andromeda Tonks, come before you representing my client Harry James Potter. He is a fifteen year old student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I intend to show you that even though the Daily Prophet and by association, the readers, including the students at Hogwarts, have already tried and convicted my client without any evidence, we are far better than that.”

She looked over at the reporters in the courtroom and glared at them.

“We demand proof and evidence of wrong doing. We don’t convict someone without it and try to make their lives as miserable as possible. That behavior is for those without morals, those without a shred of decency. Now, are you ready to hear the truth?” she asked them.

Andi called Dumbledore up and let him tell everything he saw from that night. Madam Bones had no questions for him when he was done. Then when he was finished, she called me up and I answered her questions as best I could.

“Tell me, Mr. Potter, what was the reason for your detention on the first day of class with Madam Umbridge?” Andi asked me.

“The professor was going on and on about how Voldemort had not returned.” Harry had to stop since so many cried out in fear of the name. “I disagreed with her since I was there and saw it with my own eyes. She became very angry when I would not change my mind. She then assigned detention with her and I was to meet her that night in her office.”

She asked me a few more questions and then looked to Madam Bones who had no questions for me. I was beginning to think they knew something I didn’t.

“I have a couple of memories I would like to show you as part of my evidence,” Andi informed them. “Go ahead,” she said to the court helper who set it up.

“The first one was given to me by Harry Potter himself,” she continued. “Please watch what happens during the detention.”

The wizard started the memory for the assembled Wizengamot and it projected up on the wall like a Muggle movie. Everyone watched it closely.

_Harry entered the office and they greeted each other, then Madam Umbridge gave her instructions._

_"Mr. Potter, you will write lines. I want you to write 'I must not tell lies.'"_

_"How many times?"_

_"Until the words have sufficiently sunk in, Mr. Potter."_

_Harry started to write with the quill she gave him but he noticed there was no ink provided._

_"You forgot the ink, Professor," he said kindly._

_"No. That's a special quill. You won't need any ink," she said sickeningly sweet._

There were gasps from many of the Wizengamot members who realized what that quill was.

_"Very well," Harry replied then began writing._

_At first he felt a tingle on the back of his hand, which was evident as he stopped and looked at it, but then as he wrote more lines it was starting to hurt a bit. He looked again and noticed the back of his hand was getting red. He then looked at what he wrote on the parchment and the ink was red, the same color as his blood._

The audience could see he was thinking this through. Harry remembered what he was thinking at that time.

No, he thought to himself. She wouldn't would she? She's using my own blood for the ink? This was going too far and I had enough of how bad this year was going. My temper was ready to burst.

_"That's it! I'm done," Harry said as he stood incensed in the memory. "I'm not going to scar up the back of my hand just for your sadistic pleasure, you foul excuse for a human being!"_

_Umbridge stood from behind her desk. "You will sit back down this instant and write those lines until I say you can leave!”_

_"No! As a matter of fact, I'm going to go speak to Professor Dumbledore about this right now and take the quill with me so he can see what I'm talking about," Harry replied defiantly._

_She pulled her wand, so Harry assumed a ready position even though his wand was still in its holster._

_"Sit. back. down. now, Mr. Potter, before I have to force you. You are not going anywhere!"_

_"You want to make a bet? I'm leaving here and you are not going to stop me."_

_“You need to learn a valuable lesson, Mr. Potter!” she threatened._

_“And what’s that, pray tell?”_

_"Crucio!" she said casting the spell a little louder than was needed._

_Harry was ready though. He spun quickly out of the way of the spell. While he was turning, he pulled his wand from its holster at the same time. When he finished his turn and was a couple feet away from where he was previously standing, he cast his spell at the desk in front of her._

_"Bombarda!"_

_Harry had plenty of power that was emotionally charged so the entire desk exploded away from him and toward Umbridge. Wood from the desk was in large splinters from the explosion and a good bit of those embedded right into the body of Umbridge with great force. One particularly large piece went right through the middle of her chest and a smaller piece was piercing her neck. She had more in her fat belly and even some in her short legs._

_They both stood for a couple seconds with their eyes wide in their sockets and mouths hanging open. Both were in shock at what happened._

_Umbridge then fell backwards, hitting her head on the stone wall behind her as she fell. Her head bounced off the wall and her body slid down to the floor._

_Harry went over and checked her pulse and to see if she was still breathing._

_She was dead._

_Harry sat down heavily on the floor with his head in his hands wondering how his luck could be so bad._

The Wizengamot members watched his actions closely to see what he was going to do now.

_There was nothing to it though. Harry decided he had to tell what happened. Who knows what was going to happen to him now?_

_Harry crossed over to the professor’s fireplace and tossed a pinch of floo powder in. He then put his head in the green flames and announced the Headmaster’s office. When he was able to see the inside of the Headmaster’s office, he called for him._

_“Professor? Professor Dumbledore?” he asked loudly._

_Suddenly, Dumbledore, along with McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape appeared before him. They must have been having a meeting._

The Wizengamot could only see the back of Harry with his head in the flames. However they did hear what the others said as it came through the floo.

_“Mr. Potter? What are you doing using a floo? Aren’t you still in the castle?” McGonagall asked._

_“Yes, I’m calling from Umbridge’s office. I think everyone should join me. We have much to discuss.”_

_“What’s wrong, Harry?” asked Dumbledore._

_“I just killed Madam Umbridge,” he said as they all reacted with gasps and shock. “Please come to her office?” Harry asked then pulled himself from the fire._

_Harry then went over and sat in the chair he had been using previously and just waited. Pretty soon there was a flash of fire and there stood Dumbledore and Fawkes, his phoenix._

The memory ended and all the members of the Wizengamot were in shock about what they saw. They glanced over at Harry who seemed to be reliving the incident.

“We have the other memory to show you,” announced Andromeda bringing their attention back to her. “It was provided by the headmaster who had a front row seat to everything else that happened after that. Please go ahead and start that now.”

The memory started in the Headmaster’s office after Harry’s head disappeared from the floo.

_“Meet me over there as quickly as possible,” Dumbledore told them. “Fawkes?”_

_With that the phoenix took Dumbledore with a flash of fire to Harry. When they appeared in the office, Harry looked up from where he was sitting in the chair. Fawkes immediately flew to Harry and started comforting him with song while Dumbledore took a look at Umbridge._

The audience was seeing all of it and not just what Dumbledore was seeing.

_The rest of the professors joined them moments later via the floo or hurried to that office. Once they all looked at the human pin cushion that was previously a professor, they turned toward Harry who was petting Fawkes like he was in a daze._

_“Can you tell us what happened, Harry,” Dumbledore asked him gently._

_Harry told them everything, showed them the evil quill, and the back of his hand. Fawkes immediately cried on his hand to heal it._

_“Thanks, Fawkes,” Harry told him sadly before continuing._

_“That’s when she cast the torture curse at me. I spun out of the way, pulling my wand as I did so. I then cast the exploding curse at the desk. I never expected it to do all that. I just wanted to distract her so I could leave.”_

_Dumbledore checked Umbridge’s wand while Snape checked the quill._

_“The last curse was ‘Crucio’ just like Harry said,” Dumbledore offered._

_“This is a blood quill and it’s illegal to use on anyone, much less a Hogwarts student,” offered Snape._

_“What happens now?” asked Harry dejectedly._

_“I’ll call Amelia Bones of the DMLE and she will come out, probably with some aurors, and investigate what happened,” McGonagall told him._

_“Will I be in trouble?” asked Harry worriedly._

_“I don’t think so Mr. Potter,” offered Flitwick. “It was self-defense and an accident.”_

_“I know this is shocking, Harry, but she is better off,” offered Dumbledore. “It’s an automatic life sentence in Azkaban for the use of an unforgivable. I doubt she would have had much fun there or lasted very long either.”_

_Harry just nodded, still in shock over what he’d done._

_“Let’s lock up the office here so no one can get in until the aurors arrive and head back to my office so we can call Amelia. Fawkes, can you take Harry and myself back to my office?”_

_Fawkes engulfed the both in his flames as Dumbledore held onto Harry who he knew was still in shock._

The audience could see it too _._

_They very quickly were in the headmaster’s office where he sat Harry down into a chair._

_“Mipsy?”_

_Pop!_

_“Yes, Headmaster, sir?” asked the tiny elf that appeared._

_“Two things, Mipsy. Please tell Madam Pomfrey that I need a calming draught for Mr. Potter who is in my office. I also would like you to provide us some tea and biscuits for several people. If you have anything with chocolate, please bring it.”_

_“Mipsy will be right back, Headmaster sir.”_

_She left with a pop as the other professors were returning to the Headmaster’s office._

_“I’ve already contacted Amelia, Albus. I told her to floo to your office and meet us here.”_

_“Thanks, Minerva. We should have some tea delivered shortly. I believe Harry could use some to calm his nerves.”_

_Just then Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the floo and crossed over to Harry quickly. She immediately started casting diagnostic charms as fast as she could to ascertain the problem. Harry just sat there unresponsive._

_“Poppy, to bring you up to speed, Madam Umbridge attacked Mr. Potter earlier and his response in defense accidentally killed her. The aurors are on their way. He is in some shock, I believe.”_

_“I can’t say I’m all that surprised to hear that about Dolores. That does appear to be the problem though with Mr. Potter, Albus.”_

_Madam Pomfrey pulled a vial of potion out of her robes and handed it to Harry. “Drink this Mr. Potter and see me when you are done with all this.”_

_Harry took the potion obediently and drank it all down, still not very responsive._

_“Be sure he is sent to see me after the aurors are done with him, Minerva,” Pomfrey informed her. “He will need a dreamless sleep potion tonight as well,” she said then went back through the floo to the hospital ward._

The memory ended there and the members of the Wizengamot were very thoughtful as they pondered all they had just witnessed in the pensieve.

“You may give your closing arguments now, Madam Tonks,” Abbott told her after a few seconds.

“As you can see, witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, Mr. Potter did not intend to kill Madam Umbridge. He was simply trying to defend himself against an attack on his person. How many of you at age 15 would not have higher emotions and stronger magic when someone attacks you with an unforgivable? How many of you would still be able to stay calm even now at your current age given that situation?

“Madam Umbridge obviously was guilty of using an illegal dark object on an underage student of Hogwarts. What possessed her to do that is anyone’s guess. We also saw that she was guilty of casting an unforgivable at Mr. Potter.

“We are lucky Mr. Potter is so good at defense. Otherwise, who knows what Madam Umbridge would have been able to get away with. The case is as clear as the memories put before you.

“My client is not guilty of murder. He is an honorable young man who was faced with a deranged witch trying to hurt him and possibly kill him. His actions were used for defense only. Please vote for a full acquittal. It is the only vote that makes sure justice is served.

“Thank you,” she said finishing.

“Do you have anything to add, Madam Bones, before we vote?” asked Abbott.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It will seem strange but what I’m about to present will actually be in Mr. Potter’s favor. I present to you evidence that it was Madam Umbridge who sent two dementors to Little Winging, Surrey, the place where Mr. Potter lived.”

There were many gasps from the members and even Harry was surprised.

Abbott had the evidence copies sent to everyone in the Wizengamot so they could read it themselves. After he finished reading through it, he gestured for Madam Bones to continue.

“I’m sure many of you can recall the trial of Mr. Potter that happened just this last August,” Madam Bones told them. “That was the one he went through for protecting himself and his Muggle cousin from those two dementors. Had Mr. Potter not known how to produce a patronus, he would have died along with his cousin and who knows how many other Muggles in that neighborhood.

“I present this to you because it shows Dolores Jane Umbridge’s intention to kill Mr. Potter. I seriously doubt she changed her mind less than a month later. That’s all I have.”

“Is there anything else from either side that needs to be presented before we vote?” asked Abbott.

Both ladies answered no.

“Very well. All those in favor of a complete dismissal of the charges, raise your right hand.”

I looked around and nearly every hand was raised.

“Opposed, the same sign?” Abbot asked.

No one else raised their hands. The others just abstained. They probably didn’t like that I wasn’t guilty but knew they would be looked at funny to vote against such evidence.

I was free!

Minister Fudge looked like he had swallowed a lemon. He‘d been educated by Madam Bones before the trial, telling him everything Dolores did and how they had plenty of proof. This insured he kept quiet and didn’t try to interfere. He also managed to distance himself as much as he could from his former employee.

I’m not sure it worked. He was a worthless minister and his days in that position looked to be numbered.

oOo

I ended up right back at school with practically everyone wanting to be my friend again. The news was published in the paper giving the events from the trial. The students, including Ron and Hermione, were acting like they knew it all along and that they never turned on me. Hermione was a little less obvious about it, but I knew she had romantic feelings for Ron so I wasn’t about to do anything to mess up their relationship.

Ron turned on me last year during the tournament and he did it again this year as well. I was now through with his friendship. Twice was enough and he constantly showed how he had a negative influence on me when it came to studying and working hard.

If he wanted to grow up and take responsibility for his actions, he could approach me after that. Certainly not before. And if Hermione was still interested in Ron as a boyfriend, then as much as I hated to lose her as a friend, I wasn’t going to fret over it. This wasn’t the first time she went against me either.

I told them both that I was a loner now since I could no longer trust them or anyone else who turned against me with no proof. I also told them that if that was what friendship was about, then I could use a lot less of it.

They were not very happy after that but you reap what you sow. Hopefully, lesson learned and any new friends they make in the future will get the benefit.

I returned to the Room of Requirement for the rest of the year. I started using the time compression even more than before. I was determine to get all my OWLs at the end of the year and make Outstanding on each one. Maybe I was biting off more than I could chew, but time would tell.

People started noticing that I had put on several inches over a short period of time and I was looking more mature than before. I told them that if they had gone through everything I’ve been through, they would find themselves maturing a lot faster too.

By the end of the year, when it was time to take my OWLs, two extra years on top of my fifth year had passed for me. My body had actually already turned seventeen and my final magical growth had happened as well. I went from around five foot eight to six foot one over that one year. Many commented about that too. I told them I just had a big growth spurt. It happens sometimes with teenagers.

During the OWLs I managed to take the exams and perform the practical parts with ease. I had been working very hard since I knew I was going to have to be able to protect myself and do it very well. I also needed all the education and knowledge I could get so I could be successful in whatever endeavor I took on.

They looked at me like I was crazy when I showed up to take the OWLs for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Hermione was giving me the biggest look of incredulity I had ever seen. I once again had no issues with the tests or the practical for Ancient Runes. My teachers were outstanding.

When school let out, I went on the train like a good boy and sat by myself. I just locked the door to the cabin I took so no one else could get in. Malfoy tried but failed. So did Ron and Hermione. Even she couldn’t get past my ancient locking spell I learned from an old Charms master.

When I disembarked from the train, I climbed into the car with the Dursleys without talking to anyone. However, once I was in the car with them, I told them to let me out once we were away from King’s Cross station.

They were confused but I let them know I was never going to live with them again. I had made different arrangements. I bid them adieu and wished them a happy life with me out of the picture.

Vernon happily stopped the car and let me out. I had my trunk with me and in my pocket. I told Hedwig to stay at Hogwarts so there was never anything to go into the boot when they picked me up at the station.

I hopped out and waved good-bye as they drove away. I then stepped into an alley and called Dobby who took me to Diagon Alley. He made himself invisible to everyone but me as we headed to Gringotts. I asked to speak to my account manager once I was in front of a teller.

I knew there was a Potter account manager because one of the old portraits that helped me learn about runes was a Potter. She served as the Ancient Runes professor for Hogwarts over three hundred years ago. We talked a bit about the Potters and she was the one that told me that my family has had an account manager to manage the Potter’s great wealth ever since Gringotts was first established.

The Potters actually existed before Gringotts. In fact, the Potters were probably the biggest depositor Gringotts had when they first opened. It was Potter money that helped establish Gringotts in the first place.

My account manager’s name was Kurlig. He was happy to see me. We went back to his office where I was brought up to speed on all my holdings. During our talk, I told him I had plans to take my NEWTs as soon as I received my OWL results.

He was surprised I was ready to take them so soon. I explained about how hard I had been studying so was confident I could pass them.

He explained that once I had my NEWTs then I was considered an adult whether I was seventeen or not. The Ministry decreed that anyone who could pass their NEWTs was intelligent enough to manage their own lives, therefore they would automatically be emancipated if they were not seventeen yet.

I didn’t know that before but I sure liked the sound of it.

Kurlig explained everything and told me of the different homes I inherited. He also said I could retrieve the portkeys to those homes from the Potter family vault whenever I was ready. I couldn’t take any money from the family vault until I was seventeen or emancipated. However, my funds in my trust vault were free to be used by me as much as I needed it.

Lastly, Kurlig presented me with a plastic card with the banks logo on it, alongside Barclays logo. He explained that it was something fairly new and worked like a credit/debit card. In Diagon Alley it was a debit card that pulled straight from my trust vault. In the Muggle world, it would work like a credit card and be paid by Barclays, who Gringotts would then reimburse.

Evidently there was an older Muggleborn that worked at Barclays, who was also higher up in the organization. He was able to set it all up and produce the cards for magical people.

I retrieved the portkeys from my family vault before grabbing some gold from my trust vault in case Dobby needed to buy something for us.

We then took portkeys to the different houses the Potters owned just to have a look and see if anything needed to be done. The Potter family manor and the house in Godric’s Hollow were the only two houses that were in this country.

The Godric’s Hollow house was just a shrine now and I had no desire to live there. The family manor however was extremely large and very nice, if not a little dusty. I decided to live there for now. I told Dobby to find as many more elves as we needed to take care of the place. It was certainly too big for one elf and all the Potter elves had passed on, I was told.

The other houses were in other countries so they could be used whenever I needed them. No elves were there either so I told Dobby to get at least one extra elf or more so the other homes can be kept clean and in good shape. He was to make sure there was enough work for the amount of elves we added.

Once done, we went shopping where I bought a whole bunch of nice Muggle clothes to wear, including jeans, t-shirts, and trainers. I then threw away all my Dudley hand-me-downs.

I had Dobby take me back to the Room of Requirement once we were finished. I had some extra things I wanted to learn and I was going to do some review so I would be ready for my NEWTs. Mostly, I worked on my spell work and fighting. The room was able to provide dummies I could fight with and the room was good at animating them so they were very life like.

When I asked for a portrait who was really good at fighting and could train me, I was surprised when a Peverell showed up. I found out the Potters were descendants from the Peverells, a very, very old family from before the founders.

He introduced himself as Ignotus Peverell, the very one I was descended from.

“Hello, Grandfather,” I said.

“Grandfather?” he asked.

“Well, actually you’re my great, times many, grandfather. I don’t actually know how many. The year is 1996.”

“That is a lot of years. I haven’t been paying attention to the time passing since so many centuries have passed. It grew boring after a while. What, pray tell, is your name descendant?”

“Harry James Potter.”

“Ah, a Potter. It was my daughter who married Hardwin Potter and carried on the family magic from me and the other Peverells.”

“That’s good to know. I’ve been trying to learn more of my heritage because for the longest time I was kept in the dark. However, that’s a discussion for another time. I have a dark lord after me and I need to train very hard to be hopeful at matching him. He’s very powerful.”

“I see. Well, let’s get started shall we? I shall not see a descendant of mine go against a dark lord unprepared. I was the last of the battle mages and I assure you I have much I can teach you, young Harry.”

Harry smiled and prepared himself to learn as much as he could.

oOo

Around the middle of July, I received my OWL results. I had straight O’s in every subject. This included Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. That gave me a total of ten OWLs.

What I didn’t know at the time, but found out later, was that I was the top scorer over all in my year, based on OWLs alone. I wasn’t the top scorer in every class or test but added all together I was the highest.

I had been studying for my NEWTs in Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures using the time compression so I would have more time to train. I only dropped History of Magic for my NEWTs, giving me nine total.

Once I had my OWL results I had Dobby take me to the Ministry where I signed up to take my NEWTs as soon as they would let me. They were scheduled a week later during the last week of July.

When my NEWTs were completed they scored them right away for me since I was the only one who took mine at that time. I ended up once again with all O’s, so nine NEWTs total. They gave me a paper along with my NEWT scores that declared me emancipated. The trace was also removed from my wand.

I went from there to the bank where I shared with Kurlig my new status. He was happy for me and immediately changed my card to pull from the family vault. I set my trust vault aside for any future child I might have.

Of course, word got back to Hogwarts and the rest of the Ministry about what I’d done. They knew I was now considered an adult and there was nothing they could do about it. That didn’t stop Dumbledore from looking for me and having the Order try to find me as well.

I was no longer using the Room of Requirement, however. Grandfather Ignotus assured me there was a portrait of him at my ancestral home so he would meet me over there to continue my training. Kurlig informed me that no one knew where the Potter Manor was located. Even he the Potter Account Manager didn’t know.

He also assured me that no one else knew either. When I talked to some Potter portraits at the manor they assured me that as well, and as long as I kept it secret then it would remain that way. It’s why Voldemort and his Death Eaters never found the manor. It was very well hidden due to the magic of the place. The Potters have had many enemies over the centuries, mostly due to them wanting to take what the Potters own.

oOo

Two years later, as I continued to train and mind my own business, I ignored all that was happening with the magical world but kept up with the news. I knew when Voldemort took over the Ministry. I also knew how bad it was for the magical people.

I was not concerned though since no one could find me. They should do something about Voldemort, I was thinking, before he takes over everything. However, all they seemed to want to complain about was the fact I was not there taking on the big bad dark lord for them.

I went back to my studies and training. The things Grandfather Ignotus was teaching me was nothing short of amazing. I even managed my animagus with his help.

I was doing my normal stuff when I heard from one of my elves who kept track of the news for me. I was told that Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts. I thought about it for a second before deciding that since I was ready to face him now, I might as well go join the fight.

I apparated close to Hogsmeade so I can hit them from behind. I then changed into my animagus form that could fly. As I flew over Hogsmeade toward the castle I could see quite a few of the enemy bunched up at the gates as they were entering and there were a few giants, trolls, and acromantulas attacking the castle and the defenders.

Since my animagus is a large Norwegian Ridgeback dragon of over 50 feet in length, the super-hot flames I hit the enemy with at the gates lit them up very nicely and melted the gates as well. I continued on and lit up all the spiders, trolls, and giants I could find. Any Death Eaters away from a defender were turned to ash.

Some were fighting defenders and were too close to them for me to use my fire breath on them. I had to grab them up with my front claws and squeeze the life out of them. I then dropped them from very high up in the air.

Many were wondering where my dragon came from to save the day, but were appreciative nonetheless. They just made sure to stay out of my way. When I finished with all the enemies outside, I landed and looked around to make sure only the castle defenders were still standing. I didn’t see any more of the enemy so I changed back into myself.

There were many cries of recognition from the defenders as I headed toward the doors of the castle. I was wearing my new dragon hide battle robes Grandfather Ignotus insist I wear. They had been made very comfortable by my elves and spelled to the max for my protection.

I ignored all the defenders who were happy to see me and went inside the castle. There were Death Eaters fighting mostly students in the entry. I started passing out lethal curses to every Death Eater I saw. Many of my spells saved a student’s life. Eventually the Death Eaters turned on me and away from the defenders who seemed too shocked at my appearance to remember to keep fighting.

The defenders ended up stepping away from the fighting which actually gave me the opportunity to unleash some battle magic spells that killed most of the Death Eaters in the entrance in one go. The sound was very loud though and not much was left of the Death Eaters when it completed. I finished the rest of them off with deadly spells as they were distracted by the big spell.

The defenders just looked at me in shock, shaking their heads from the loud noise.

I was taking no prisoners. If they wanted to attack and kill children at a school then I had no mercy for them.

I heard fighting in the Great Hall so made that my next destination. As I walked in Voldemort actually looked my way before he cast the killing curse at a helpless student like it was an afterthought. I saw Dumbledore’s body a few feet away from him, his eyes wide and lifeless.

I cast a strong piercing hex at Voldemort to get his attention on me. He decided to comply and the fight started.

He was good no doubt but I’d been getting some heavy, specialized training for years. I was in my prime and I was angry at him for killing my parents.

He owed me a death – his.

We traded back and forth with neither of us giving ground for a good while. I noticed he seemed to be getting frustrated at his inability to dominate me in the fight. We seemed equal. However, I was just getting into my stride.

We traded some very powerful spells back and forth with incredible speed. His were all dark and most of mine were old and little known. However, they were very effective and powerful spells. The only trouble was he and I were both too good to allow them to hit us.

He had tried the killing curse on me once before during the fight even though it was a spell that had to be spoken and was also slower to cast. I simply conjured a metal shield and blocked it. That made him angry.

I knew when he was going to try it again, so I decided to change it up on him and used an unexpected spell. I timed it just right. He had grown accustomed to me only using powerful, deadly stuff, so he was not expecting what I cast. He yelled Avada Kedavra but I sent a silent Expelliarmus that’s a much faster spell just as he started the killing curse.

The Expelliarmus spell is meant to be faster as it should disarm your opponent. It’s just the spell is rarely used in a fight to the death. I hadn’t used it myself in a few years. It used to be my bread and butter.

My spell hit his wand and took it from his hand before the killing curse could leave his wand tip. I was hoping to catch the wand and then take him out much easier after that but the strangest thing happened as the wand turned end over end.

The spell was completed so his wand cast it. Unfortunately for him the wand had flipped and was pointing at him when the spell was released at point blank range. He was killed by his own curse and boy was he shocked that it happened.

He fell to the floor dead.

The room went wild. The rest of the Death Eaters had been killed or captured while I fought Voldemort. They were thanking me and coming up with a new stupid name like The-Man-Who-Conquered. Other names were tried as well.

They acted like I did it all for them, that I finally saw reason and came back to them to save the day. I dissuaded them of that notion real quick like.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?” I yelled at them over the noise. “DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I DID THIS FOR YOU? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ANY OF THIS WAS FOR YOU?”

They were all quiet now, watching me carefully. I decided to calm down some and stop yelling but spoke loud enough for them to hear me.

“No! I didn’t do this for you. I didn’t study hard and train for years for you. I have no desire to do anything for you! All you people could do was complain while Voldemort took over the magical world. You did nothing but complain! What did you complain about?” I asked them. “You complained that I wasn’t around to take care of your dark lord for you.”

“What’s wrong with you people? Why couldn’t enough of you pull together and take care of your own dark lord? How could he win against a crowd of people cursing him at the same time? But no. You can’t be bothered. I have to do it for you.

“How many people had to die while you stuck your heads in the sand and waited for me to show up? I’ve been a friend to many of you over the years but how many times did the whole school and most of the magical world turn on me? Too many times, that’s how many.

“So you see, no, I didn’t do this for you. I didn’t do this for any of you. I did it for me. I killed him because I was finally ready to face him and because he killed my parents along with Cedric and other people I care about. You people will just turn on me again and I’m not having any of that. I need real friends that never turn on you. Those are the kind that stick with you no matter what.

“I guess I’ll have to look for a while, maybe even move to a different country, before I make some real friends. We’ll see how it goes.”

I turned and started to leave to nothing but silence, but stopped and turned back.

“Oh, one last thing. I’m not your hero. Never was. Get that through your thick heads. Nor am I your punching bag when you change your mind. Make sure you remember that. Make sure the Daily Prophet remembers that. I’m not above buying them out and forcing them to only report on the fickleness of the people in Britain’s pathetic magical world. I’ll even send copies abroad so the whole world will know how you people really are.

“Now, leave me alone and don’t bother me,” I said as I walked out the door and the castle to head back home.

Sirius and Remus told me the other day they wanted to spend the summer on Black Island and they invited me to join them.

I was looking forward to the vacation.

**The End**


End file.
